For a radio frequency (RF) network, an emitter is generally mounted within a machine box and a RF signal is emitted through a bridge and an antenna disposed downstream thereto. To complete transmission of a signal, a specific configuration of the elements associated with the machine box has to be provided. Referring to FIG. 1, an outer conduction wire 65 external to the machine box is connected to a mating-based plug (of RJ-45 type) 63. A water-proof joint 64 is mounted on the machine box. The water-proof joint 64 is used to press against a fixed body portion 51 shown in FIG. 2 by being rotated and thus has a water-proof function. Further, the water-roof joint 64 also wraps a mating-based jack 50 shown in FIG. 2 for connection with the first mating-based plug 63. As such, the mating-based jack 50 is connected electrically to a printed circuit board (PCB) 60 which exposes (refer to FIG. 3). On the PCB, there is a DIN (Deutsches Insitut fur Normung) connector 61 composed of nine pins. The inner conduction wire 62 may only be connected out to an external machine (not shown) by being welded to the DIN connector 61 and then wired to a plug of RJ-45 type. Since the plug of RJ-45 type is only provided at a single side of the external machine, the inner conduction wire requires not only the weld process but also the wiring process. As a result, the connection between the inner conduction wire and the external machine (not shown) and engineering labor is time consuming and thus inefficient, which proves to be not ideal and has a need to be improved.
In this regard, the Inventor of the present invention has paid much attention to improvement of such water-proof joint in quest of a better RF machine box where welding and wiring labor are saved. After a series of intensive researches, experiments and tests, a shielded water-proof joint is finally set forth in the present invention, considerably enhancing efficiency of the connection task between the water-proof joint and the external machine.